80 Years
by KyleKamei
Summary: After the war the gundam pilots get one last mission... Heero completes it 80 years later. mention of slash, I suggest you read the note. some might say mild AU. Complete!
1. 80 Years

Small little explination.

This fic can be a little confusing if you don't read this.

There is a mention of Heero/Duo slash but there isn't actually any. It is written under the belief that Duo and Heero had feelings for each other but married other people. The (past) couples go as follows:

Heero/ shudders Relena  
Duo/Hilde  
Quatre/Trowa (for a very short amount of time you'll find out if you actually read it)  
Wufei/ You guessed it...Sally

Anyway, with out understanding at least the first two then it will get rather confusing.  
Thanks for reading!

KyleKamei

**80 Years **

By KyleKamei

**Year 275 AC, ****Tokyo** **Japan**

"Odin?"

The elderly man sitting by the window did not respond to his name. The Young red head smiled to her-self. That particular resident, despite being ninety six years young, still had hearing and eyesight as sharp as when he was sixteen. He looked down at her and stopped pushing his chair back and forth when she crouched in front of him.

"Odin, it's time for your medication now." She handed him a small paper cup. The man looked at the small white pill inside.

Odin Lowe Junior, at ninety six, was perfectly healthy. Provided he took one pill twice a day to help ward off dementia. Often he would consider not taking the medication, after all life, he felt, would be a lot less torturous if he had no idea what was going on. Every time he started thinking like that, however, one of the other residents who had been unable to escape the degrading of there brain would somehow manage to talk him out of it. I might possibly have been the blind woman, sitting on the other side of the room calling for her mom, or possibly the man who was five years younger than Odin who moved himself from one end of the room to the other, down the hall and back and into other residents rooms claiming he was headed to the movies or out to dinner. Either way, as always, Odin took the small white pill out of the paper cup and put it in his mouth. The young woman handed him a cup of water, which he used to swallow the pill. When she took the two cups back she tilted her head.

"Now did that hurt?" She asked. The man replied as he did every time she gave him his medication.

"Like hell!" He said in a more or less emotionless voice. She smiled brightly, it was the reason he responded as such. Her smile reminded him of a friend from long ago. A friend he could never forget, because he will always love. Once the woman was gone Odin returned to staring out the window.

**Year 262 AC, Colony L2 **

The five year old girl jumped up and down beside her mother.

"Mommy, when is he getting here? When is Aunt Terra bringing Grampa Duo over?" She asked for the hundredth time in thirty minutes. Her 'grampa Duo' was actually her mother's grandfather but he never liked being reminded that he was now a great grandfather.

"They should be here soon, why don't you go out front and wait for them," the mother told her daughter.

The young girl left the room, she was back in five minutes, "How much longer now?" She asked her mother.

The older woman sighed and rolled her eyes. It was quite clear why her youngest daughter and he grandfather got along so well, for as long as she could remember her grandfather, Duo Maxwell, had refused to slow down.

The door bell rang. The girl promptly stopped bouncing and looked towards the front door. She took off at top speed before her mother could react.

"Who is it?" the girl asked when she reached the door.

"Death in disguise," came a voice from the other side. The girl pulled open the door and jumped into the lap of her great-grand father.

"Grampa Duo!" she cried.

"Katherine, how have you been?" he asked.

"I got sick, that's why mommy would let me come see you last week," she pouted. They where joined by the girl's parents.

"She had the flu, the nurses said it would be best if she stayed away for a bit," the mother said. The group made there way to the living room, Aunt Terra and her sister, Sara went back into the kitchen. Once there Sara looked at her sister.

"How is he?" she asked. Terra sighed.

"His doctor said there isn't much time. If he would just agree with the chemotherapy then maybe he could stay around for Christmas, but you know how he is," Sara nodded, their grandfather was very set on keeping his hair the way it was. Despite old age he still had a full head of hair, and it was still in a long braid.

Back in the living room Katherine was showing off her new picture to Duo. "My daddy and I went on the internet and found pictures from the war, it was for this article he's writing, I drew a picture of Deathscyth!" she held it up for him to see.

"Well I'll be, it looks just like the real thing," he said. Katherine's father, Dave, got up and went to check on dinner. After he left Duo motioned for Katherine to sit on the couch beside him.

"Kat, I have a favour to ask you," she blinked a couple of times. Duo pulled out two legal sized envelopes.

"I want you to take these, you can look in them if you want but you won't understand. I will be gone soon and when you grow up I need you to find this man," he handed her a small piece of paper; on it was written a name. "I want you to find him and I want you to give these envelopes to him." Katherine took the envelopes.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked. Despite what the other adults  
believed, she knew her great grandfather was dying, even though no one actually said it out loud. Duo leaned over the best he could and gave her a hug.

"Because my old friends miss me and I miss them." She nodded and hugged Duo back. She then ran up to her room and hid the envelopes. When she came back down dinner was on the table and the rest of the evening went as planned.

Later that night, after she had gone to bed and to sleep Katherine woke up. She laid awake for half and hour when she heard the phone ring. Her mother picked it up in the hallway and she heard quiet talking and then her mother hang up. Quietly she got out of bed and opened her door. She walked over to her mother, who was facing away from her.

"Grampa Duo's with his friends, isn't he?" she said quietly. Her mother turned around, there where tears in her eyes and she crouched down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"Yes he is," she replied and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mommy," she said, when her mother pulled back she continued, "Don't be sad, he missed them and now he's happy he can see them again..."

**Year 275 AC, ** **Tokyo** **Japan**

Odin slowly and carefully pulled himself into a standing position. He didn't really need a wheelchair, but the nurses where too worried that he would fall and break something so he was stuck with it. He grumbled to himself about not even needing to be in this place and the only reason he was here was because his son wanted to take over the Sank kingdom. He made his way to the small closet and opened it. He picked up three envelopes inside and went back to his bed and sat down. Just like he did every night, he examined the envelops but never opened them. A few nurses had asked him what they where and why he never opened them, being the perfect soldier he, of course, never told them. After all it was part of the mission...

**Year 197 AC, Estate of Quatre Raberba Winner, L4 **

"So they dropped off these envelopes..." Trowa said, looking over at Heero. The pilot of 01 nodded.

"The instructions are as follows. We need not reveal ourselves now, however we keep these envelopes with us where ever we move too. When we die, we send them to one of the other pilots somehow. As soon as one of us has all five we come forward and tell everything. In return, none of us are charged with anything."

Quatre was silent for a second, "Why are they willing to do this? They were so gung-ho about putting us in jail and now there willing to give that all up."

Duo, who was shaking the envelope with his name on it, replied. "Because nobody else wants to see us go to jail. All they wanted was to find out who we are and this is a way to acquire that. Of course somehow I get the feeling that this bundle of joy," he jerked his thumb towards Heero, "Will out live them all, and probably us too." Heero glared at the braided pilot.

Wufei, silent until now, spoke up. "I suppose we could consider this one last mission."

They all contemplated that.

Heero was the first to speak up. " Mission accepted!"

The other four nodded...

**Year 275 AC, ** **Tokyo** **Japan**

Eighteen year old Katherine pulled her hair back into a braid and examined herself in the mirror. Today was her first day as a volunteer at TokyoAllianceHospital. The reason she was doing this was the name on the piece of paper her great grandfather had given to her the night before he died. She left the bathroom, picked up her shoulder bag and headed out the door. She climbed into her old Mazda and headed for the hospital. Once there it didn't take long to find her floor and the nurses put her right to work.

When she was through she went up to the nurses station, a nice looking redhead, who's name she had learned was Marta, smiled at her.

"Um, before I leave, I need to deliver something to one of the residents here. It is from and old friend of his..." She said.

Marta smiled. "Sure who is it?" Katherine smiled.

"Odin Lowe Junior." She said. Marta's smile grew.

"You can find him either in his room, 243 or at the end of the hall there." Marta pointed down the hall to her left. Katherine slowly made her way down the hall. At the end a resident had positioned himself in front of the window.

"Odin?" no answer. She had actually heard one of the orderlies telling a new employee that this man liked to 'play deaf', Katherine was certain what she was to say next would get a response out of him.

"Heero Yuy?" She said, a little louder this time. The man stopped moving his chair back and forth. He slowly turned himself around.

"Who wants to know?" he asked. His eyes were cobalt blue and had a cold look in them.

"I have a delivery for you." She said, Heero didn't reply, he just kept staring at her.

"You're related to him..." Heero said finally. Katherine gave him a quizzical look. "Duo Maxwell." He replied. She nodded.

"He was my great grandfather." Heero moved forward a little.

"You have his eyes." He said.

"That's why my mom and everyone else says too." She smiled at him. She opened her bag and pulled out two envelopes. Exactly like the ones he had in his closet.

"He asked me to give these to you just before he passed on." She said. Heero took them.

"When?" He asked.

"Thirteen years ago. He made me promise to deliver them when I was old enough. He seemed certain you'd still be alive." She said.

Heero was silent again for a few moments. "Bakayaro," He said to himself with a small smiled on his face and he moved for ward.

He motioned for Katherine to follow him. It was slow going, but eventually the two of them made it to Heero's room. He put the two envelopes on the bed and slowly got up. When his companion started to move forward to help he glared at her.

"I am not a cripple." He pulled out the other three envelopes and put them beside the other two on the bed.

He looked at Katherine. "I want you to call who ever is in charge of the war crimes department of the military. Tell them someone wants to speak with them here." She nodded.

" Mission accepted!" She said. Heero smiled slightly and dismissed her.

Three days later a uniformed man walked off the elevator on the extended care floor of the hospital. He walked up to the Nurses station.

"Excuse me, but I was told one of the residents here wanted to speak with me." He said the nurse behind the desk was confused.

"Um, I'm sorry but I never heard anything of this." She replied. Before the man could respond a voice cut in.

"I do," He turned to see and elder Japanese man sitting at one of the tables. The nurse seemed surprised.

"Well I'll be," She said, "He talks after all." The man at the table glared at the nurse. The uniformed man sat down and introduced himself.

"I'm a Colonel Barkly of the War crimes division, and you are?" He asked. Heero didn't answer, instead he pulled out the first envelope.

"Gundam pilot 02, Code name: Duo Maxwell. Real Name: Unknown. Date of death: September 20th, 262 AC. Cause, pancreatic cancer." Heero slid the envelope across the table. The Colonel opened the flap and looked inside. There was a file folder and death certificate inside. Heero pulled out the next envelope.

"Gundam pilot 03, Code name: Trowa Barton. Real name: Triton Bloom. Date of death: January 10th, 243 AC. Cause, natural." The second envelop contained the same items. Heero continued.

"Gundam pilot 04, Code Name: none. Real Name: Quatre Reberba Winner. Date of death: December 5th, 199 AC. Cause, motor vehicle accident." Heero slid the third envelop over.

"Gundam pilot 05, Code name: None. Real Name: Chang Wufei. Date of death: March 25th, 232 AC. Cause, Miocardial Infarction(1)." The fourth envelop made its way across the table. By this time nurses and a few of the more lucid residents had gathered, most of them surprised to hear all this.

One of the nurses cut in. "Odin, how do you even know all this?"

Heero's only response was to pass the fifth and final envelop across the table.

"Gundam pilot 01, Code name: Heero Yuy. Real name: Odin Lowe Junior. Date of death: none as of yet. Cause: none as of yet." With that Heero slowly stood, he looked the uniformed man in the eye, he saluted the man and finished. " Mission completed!" Colonel Barkly stood and returned the salute. Once Heero had sat down again the Colonel gathered up the envelopes.

"My fellow soldiers where wondering if you five had forgotten. I guess most of you where just destined to out live us." With that he nodded and walk off, envelopes under one arm. Everyone present where silent. Heero made his way slowly back to his room. When he got there he was interrupted by a nurse.

"It is ironic really..." She said. Heero looked back at her.

"Why?" He asked. She gave him a small smile.

"My grandfather was Wufei." Heero regarded her for a moment.

"I suppose it is then..."

* * *

The End

1- Miocardial Infarction for those of you who know no medical knowledge... A heart attack...


	2. Quatre

I've decided to do other chapters of this story featuring other characters. Those of you who are prone to tears may want to either have a box of tusses ready or just not read. Someone is going to die in each chapter, that I can promice... Um anyway if your up for it read of.  
  
****  
  
*199 ac, L4*  
  
Quatre Rebarba Winner laughed lightly as him and Trowa made their way to their car. The war had been over almost three years now and all five Gundam pilots had made new lives for themselves. Even Trowa and his blond companion. Pulling open the door on the passenger side Trowa motioned for the other young man to get it.  
  
"I must admit, I had fun." Trowa said, climbing into the drivers side, "However, I think they need a few more clowns and maybe a lion or two." Quatre rolled his eyes. Over the years since the war Trowa had developed a sence of humor that could probably rival Duo's.  
  
"It's an opera Trowa, and why are you driving my car?" The blond asked. The taller man looked him in the eye.  
  
"Because while you where consuming glass after glass of wine at the intermission, I stuck to good, clean water." He said, Quatre nodded solomly.  
  
"That makes perfect sence to me!" He said. Trowa pulled the car out of the parking lot and into traffic. About halfway home Trowa looked over to see his friend and lover fast a sleep in the other seat. He slowed to a stop at a red light and when it turned green again he moved forward. Before he knew what was happening another car came racing down the street and T-boned them on the passenger side. Trowa tried to steer the car out of on coming traffic but the drivers on the other side of the street still had to swerve to miss there car. Once the car had stopped moving the young driver took a deep breath and looked over at his passenger. Quatre was sitting in his seat eyes still closed and blood trickling down his temple. Trowa unbuckled his seat belt and moved over to get a better look at the blond, before he could get close enough, however, a paramedic reached out and gently took his arm.  
  
"Sir, we need you to stay in your seat for now." Trowa looked back at the woman outside the car.  
  
"But Quatre..." He trailed off. His vision was starting to fade. The medic opened his door felt his pulse. She called over to her partner.  
  
"He starting to go into shock, get a gurney and a collar over here." Before he could say anything else he was eased out of the car and on to the gurney. They put a stiff collar on him and when he tried to look over at the car he was unable to. Once inside the ambulance the medic that had helped him out of the car put on a face mask and set up and IV line in his arm. She kept checking his pulse and his skin. At the hospital the doctors took x-rays of almost everything and for over and hour he was unable to find out anything about Quatre. Finally when his doctor was satisfied that he was ok, he was allowed to get dressed and was more of less discharged. Once he was in cloths that the hospital had provided he approched his doctor.  
  
"What happened to Quatre? Was he brought here?" He asked. The doctor watched him for a second.  
  
"I'm not allowed to discuss that with anyone other then the next of kin." Trowa sighed.  
  
"I am his next of kin, we've signed all the papers and everything. You can call our laywer if you want, but right now I want to know how he's doing!" The doctor steped back, a little frightened by Trowa's outburst. He finally sighed and motioned for the other man to follow him.  
  
"You might want to wait for someone before I start talking." He said, Trowa didn't say anything, he just kept staring at the doctor. The doctor sighed and gave in. "The car was hit on his side, there where no obvious injuries other then his head. He was taken up to surgery shortly after arriving." The doctor paused. He looked the young man right in the eye.  
"He crashed on the operating table and the doctors where unable to save him. I'm sorry..." Trowa was silent for a second.  
  
"No," He whispered, "no," he repeated louder this time. "Your wrong, they're wrong, that's not what happened. He's ok, I know he is..." Trowa was begining to panick, nobody was saying anything. They wouldn't tell him that they were wrong. "He's not dead!" He yelled, he lunged at the doctor but was stopped by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Trowa, calm down." The steady, familiar voice said. Trowa looked into the cold, blue eyes beside him.  
"There wrong," He said quietly. Heero gently ushered Trowa away from the doctor and the few nurses who had come in. Duo and Wufei were both sitting in a small waiting room. When Trowa and Heero entered Duo stood up. He walked over to Trowa and hugged the taller man. Trowa hugged Duo back and finally broke down.  
  
"They have to be wrong," He said finally, Duo sat him down and Wufei handed him some tissue and a cup of water.  
  
"I'm afraid there not." Trowa looked up at Heero.  
  
"How do you know?" Trowa whispered. Duo answered.  
  
"The doctor told him everything when he threatened to blow this place up." He said. Trowa looked over at him a small smile tugging at the corners of him lips.  
  
"Quatre wouldn't like that," He said. Duo returned the small smiled.  
  
"No he wouldn't, He also wouldn't like you sitting around here. What do you say we head home?" Trowa nodded.  
  
***  
  
The funeral was three days later. The four remaining Gundam Pilots came dressed in black, Duo was wearing his old priests cloths. Trowa had insisted that Quatre be dressed in white despite the fact that it was his funeral. Hilde, Relena and Sally had acompanied there respective boyfriends, and Zech and Noin had come to pay there respects.  
After the service Trowa entered the large sitting room that had been used. Heero, Relena and Hilde where seated at the front. Quietly discussing something, Duo was kneeling in front of the casket in prayer. Trowa quietly approched him, despite the fact that he had lived in a church and dressed like a priest Duo would never admit to actually believing in any god other than death. He looked up at Trowa when the taller man stopped beside him.  
  
"Just making sure Solo and the other take good care of him until you get there." He said, standing up. Trowa gave him a gentle look.  
  
"Thank you Duo, you and the others have been very patient with me." Duo returned the gently look.  
  
"I know it's hard to loose someone you love. It's happened to me more times than I can count. If you need to talk or anything you know where I am." Trowa nodded.  
  
"I think what I need right now is some time alone to say goodbye." Duo nodded and motioned for the others to follow as he left the room. Trowa stood silently for a second before walking over to the casket. Inside, Quatre looked as if he where sleeping and that he would wake any second. Trowa reached out and brushed back a lock of the boys blond hair.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Quatre, a lot. I don't even know if I can continue on as Trowa with out you. I just hope you wait for me because one day I'm going to see you agian..." 


	3. Wufei

Chang Wufei pulled his car into the garage and cut the engine. He got out of the car and made his way inside. His wife, Sally was seated at the table. It was her day off and she decided to get caught up on the bills. She looked up as he husband of 25 years walked in and droped his coat over the back of a kitchen chair.  
  
"The closet is over ther," She said, pointing with her pencil to the closet door. He looked at her from the kitchen, she stared right back until Wufei sighed and put his coat away. He finished making himself a snack and sat across from her.  
  
"What did you do all day?" He asked, trying to make small talk. Sally looked up and tried to surpress a giggle. "What?" He asked.  
  
"It's been twenty five years and you still have to work at starting a little chat. We've had three kids for goodness sake." Wufei sighed.  
  
"Yeah well it's not like I had and practice with my first wife." Sally stood up and draped her arms over his shoulder and leaned on him.  
  
"I know, I just think it's cute when you try." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Ewe, gross." The two adults turned to the 17 year old boy standing in the door way to the kitchen. "I really don't need to see my folks making out." Sally straightened up.  
  
"Well for your information that wasn't exactly making out, and your right you don't need to see it so go do your homework." The boy stood there for a second.  
  
"But mom..." He whined.  
  
"Do you homework!" Wufei repeated the boy silently turned and headed up to do said homework. "I swear that kid is going to be the death of me." he said finally. Sally laughed at that.  
  
"That's what you said about the last two, are you sure you don't want anymore?" She asked. The ex-pilot shook his head.  
  
"I'm going out side to practice." Wufei stood and left the room. After changing his cloths he headed outside and started on a simple kata. Lately he hadn't been feeling up to par, he hadn't said anything to his wife since she would make him see a doctor about it. When he was finished with the kata he was feeling more out of breath than usual. He silently cursed himself for letting himself slip over the years. He started again, this time pushing himself to the max.  
  
***  
  
Inside Sally was going over the bills one last time. She looked out the window just as Wufei started his second kata. When she was finished with the bills and had everything cleaned up she looked out side again. Instead of doing the kata like she had expected, Wufei was kneeling on the ground, holding him self up with one arm, the other hand was clenched in a fist on his chest. From where she was standing she could tell that he was breathing hard. She stood there for all of a second before everything she had learned in med school told her something was very wrong. She ran outside, calling for her son in the process. When she reached her huband she could see that his face was red and he was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Wufei," he tried to look up at her, "Wufei, can you speak?" He took a deep breath and managed to get out two words.  
  
"It hurts," he whispered. Sally coaxed her husband on to his back.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" Sally looked up at her son, he stood a few feet away, scared.  
  
"I want you to call and ambulance now." He stayed where he was. She looked up at him. "GO!" she shouted, he turned and ran into the house. "Hang on Wufei," She undid the top two buttons of his top and the tie on his pants before starting CPR.  
When the ambulance arrived Wufei was still having trouble breathing and the pain didn't seem to have let up. The medics didn't bother waiting around. The put him on to strecher and took him away. Sally stayed kneeling on the ground for a second before getting up. As she passed her son she told him to come. The mother and son gathered their coats, climbed into the car and headed for the hospital.  
  
Sally wasn't to sure how long she had been in the waiting room before the doctor finally came out to see her. She stood and he motioned for her to sit back down. He stook the seat across from her.   
  
"How bad was it?" She asked. The doctor blinked a couple of times, "the MI, how bad was it?" She asked again.  
  
"Are you a doctor?" he asked. Sally nodded.  
  
"Yes, and how bad was it?" she asked for the third time. The doctor across from her sighed.  
  
"Bad, right now we have him on heavy duty cardiac drugs but the chances are he wont make in through the night. Too much heart muscle has been damaged." Sally sat back and took a deep breath. Her son put his arm around her and looked at the doctor.  
  
"Can we see him?" He asked. The Doctor nodded and stood up. Sally and her son followed the doctor into a small white room. In it there was a bed, Wufei was lying in it hooked up to a heart monitor and various other machines. When Sally walked up to the bed side and looked down at her husband she couldn't help but start crying. She took his hand. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Wufei, you don't need to worry, everythings going to be ok..." She wasn't too sure what made her say that but somehow it felt right. He reached up and brushed a tear from her face. "Wufei..." She whispered. She bent over and kissed him on the forhead. He took a deep breath, the face mask fogged up when he breathed out. He reached up and pulled it down.  
  
"Wufei, you have to keep that on." Sally said, trying to put it back on him. He pulled it down again.  
  
"Sally, I love you," he sid quietly, she could bearly hear him. "Don't worry about me, we'll see each other later..." As he trailed off the heart monitor started beeping faster. In no time a team of doctors and nurses surrounded the bed pushing her away. She watched helplessly as they tried there best to save him.  
  
"Charg to 200," She heard one of the doctors order, "Clear," she head them shock his heart, Wufei's heart rythem stayed in v-tach. The shocked him again, at 250 with the same results. After about fourty minutes of doing everything they could the head doctor finally stepped back from the bed.   
  
"Time of death, 21:34" most of the nurses and all of the doctors left. In the end it was her, her son and two nurses who were working up the death kit. She felt her son's arms around her pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back and broke down completely.  
  
***  
  
Three weeks later Sally was seated at her late husbands desk in his old home office. Infront of her was an envelope and a piece of paper that had Duo's name, address and phone number. She picked up the phone and dailed. The other end was picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" The voice that answered belonged to a young woman.  
  
"Is Duo Maxwell in?" Sally asked.   
  
"Just a sec," Sally heard the person on the other end cover the phone but still heard her call out "DAD! PHONE!" A few seconds later a more familiar voice come on the line.  
  
"Hello?" Duo asked. Sally took a deep breath.  
  
"Duo, it's Sally." She could almost hear him getting excited.  
  
"Sally! Geez, it's been so long. How are you? How's Wufei?" He asked. Sally took a deep breath and willed her tears back.  
  
"Duo," He voice cracked. Before she could say anything else Duo spoke.  
  
"He is alright isn't he?" She could hear the worry in his voice.  
  
"He suffered a major heart attack three weeks ago. I tried to reach everyone but your the only one I could find. Duo, the doctors tried to help him..." She had to stop, tears overcame her and she found herself sobbing. The other end was quiet for a second.  
  
"Do you want me to come visit?" Duo asked quietly. Sally took a deep breath.  
  
"I think I could probably use you and Hilde righ now." She managed to get out.  
  
"Well be there as soon as we can," He said. They said a quiet goodbye and hung up. Sally folded her arms on her desk rested her head in them and cried. 


	4. Trowa

Ok, this is Trowa's part of the story. Um the G-boys arn't mine, but Jade is my friends and Chewie Junior is in a way her's too. Thus you can't use either character unless you ask nicely.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Trowa Barton carefully replace the violin. Even though he didn't know how to play he still took it out every once in a while as a reminder of the man he had loved and lost. Over the years the pain had dulled, it had even allowed him to find another companion, but it never went away. He was thankful that the person he was now sharing his life with understood that.   
About ten years after the death of Quatre Trowa had met Jade. She was smart, funny and understood him as well as the young blond had, and much to everyones surprise, he had even married her. The two of them where still together, alive and well. All though somedays Trowa was certin that his own end was near. He was worried about leaving his wife behind, after having to deal with the death of someone he cared about dearly he didn't want her to have to face the same.   
Trowa made his way into the kitchen and turned on the oven. Jade had left some meatloaf in there before she took her dog, Chewie Junior, out for a walk. He sat down at the table and picked up the morning paper. He hadn't had a chance to read it when he woke up this morning, as his daughter and her husband had shown up unexpected to introduce him and Jade to there first grandchild. After reading about one paragraph from one article Trowa decided he was a little to tired to really do anything. He got up and headed back into the living room. He ran his fingures along the wood and glass cabinet that housed the violin before sitting down in his old chair and closing his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Jade walked he dog around the house into the back yard where she let him go in the large fanced off area. She made her way up the back porch and entered the house into the kitchen. She could smell the meatloaf she'd left in the oven. She went over and checked on it. Determining that it was done she pulled it out and placed it on the stove to cool. She then when in search of her husband. She found him fast asleep in his chair by the violin cabinet. She walked over to him.  
  
"Trowa, dinners ready." She said, when he didn't stir she shook him. "Trowa!" Again no responce. A little worried she shook him a little harded and spoke even louder. Still no responce. She took a deep breath and checked him pulse. It was faint. Now worried that something might be seariously wrong, she picked up the phone and dailed 9-1-1.  
The ambulance arrived in almost no time. The medics check Trowa over, he still hadn't awaken. They put him on an oxygen mask and loaded him into the back of the rig. They allowed Jade in with him. They reached the hospital in five minutes.   
The doctors took over and Jade was stuck waiting in the waiting room. After about another hour a doctor came out to talk to her.   
  
"Mrs. Barton. You husband still hasn't come around. We aren't too sure what is causing this. His head CT, EEG and EKG where all with in normal range. We still want to keep him here incase anything searious happens, but for now you can go in." Jade nodded and followed the doctor into a small white room. Trowa was laying on a bed still unconcious. She walked over to his bed side and took his hand.  
  
"Trowa, please hear me. Whatever is happening, I'll be here with you. I just want you to know that." She sat down in a chair that one of the nurses brought in for her. With his hand still in hers she rested her head beside him on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Jade awoke to the sound of a steady high pitched beep. She stood up fast and before she could think to call a doctor the bed was all ready surrounded and she was pushed back into the corner. She watched as the doctors did everything they could to save her husband, but his heart had all ready stopped and wasn't responding to anything. Finally the doctors and nurses parted and one doctor called the time of death. She looked up at him as he passed. One of the other doctors, a young resident, approched her.  
  
"Mrs. Barton, I know this must be a difficult time, but with your permission we would like to have an autopsy done. None of our tests gave any indication as to why your husbands heart stopped. The blood enzyme was negative, so it wasn't a heart attack. There was no sign of paracarditis on the chest x-ray either." He was silent Jade looked up at him.  
  
"I guess he was just tired of waiting." She said. The young doctor gave her a curious look. "When he was ninteen he lost someone he loved deeply. I suppose that he just go tired of waiting to see him again." She replied. The doctor nodded.  
  
"I suppose that would be a 'no' then." She nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just don't think it would be appropriate." The young doctor left. Jade took this time to say her goodbye to her husband.  
  
***  
  
It only took a few days to contact Heero Yuy, after all he was now the king of the Sank Kingdom, seeing as he gave in and married Relene. It took even less time for the man, who was the same age as her late husband and still as fit as ever to show up at her door step. When she opened the door he was there, with the two bodyguards that were requierd to follow him at all times. She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. Chewie was asleep under the table and there where two envelops on the table. Silently she picked them up and handed them to Heero.  
  
"He told me a few years after we got married that I was to give these to any one of the living Gundam Pilots." Heero took them.  
  
"Thank you," He slipped them into a bag he had with him, "I'm deeply sorry that you had to loose him, and I am sure that he will miss you just as much as you will miss him." Jade nodded and wiped a tear away. She followed the three men to the door and saw them out. When they where gone she walked slowly up to the room her husband and her had shared and pulled a flute case out of one of the desk drawers. Carefully she assembled the delecate insturment and headed downstairs with it. She opened the cabinet that held the violin and gently place the flute in its place beside the other insturment. 


	5. Duo

Duo Maxwell shook his head at his granddaughter who was packing an old bag that he carried with his everywhere.   
  
"You don't need to do that, I can you know." She smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry yourself granpa, I have it." Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. These days people treated him like a baby. Like he couldn't do anything himself. When she finished packing everything she left the room saying that she was going to go find his jacket. He rolled his eyes, it was warm out and even though every other old man and woman in this place clamed to be cold all the time he never was. He did, however, let her go as it gave him time to pack the only thing he really needed that night. He made his way over to the dressed at the end of his bed. He pulled open the bottom drawer and extracted two large envelops. He slipped them into the bag and pushed the drawer closed.  
  
"Please don't tell me you're putting things back." Duo looked back at his grand daughter.  
  
"Non-sence, you forgot to pack my mittens and winter hat." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're hopeless you know. Somehow I get the feeling that Sara is having just as much trouble tonight with Katherine as I am having with you though." Duo winked at her.  
  
"She's a true Maxwell, that Katherine is." Terra took hold of the back of her grandfathers wheelchair and pushed him out of the room. The two made there way down the hall to the elevator and waited.   
Once they where down in the parking lot, Terra carefully helped Duo out of the chair and into the car. Though he insisted he could do it himself, a fall a few years earlier had left Duo unable to stand without help. She then folded up the chair and climbed into the drivers seat. Duo watched as she started the car and slowly made her way to the parking lot exit.  
  
"You know I was driving before I was even fifteen." Terra smiled.  
  
"I believe you've said that before." She was never sure what stories to believe when her grandfather spoke. Even though he claimed he never lied, some of the tales, like the one about him having been one of the five gundam pilots, where just too far fetched for her to believe.   
Terra slowed the car as they approched a driveway. The house it belonged to was a larg two story house with a wrap around porch and a seperate garage. She looked over at her grandfather, he was examining the house. He had been here many times but offten forgot.  
  
"Almost as big as some of the safe houses Quatre got for me and the others in the war." He said. Terra sighed. Another story she never really believed, after all what are the chances that her grandfather had been friends with a member of the influential Winner family.  
  
"I guess they may have been pretty big." She said. He watched her as she got out, keeping an eye on her as she got his chair from the back of the car. As she was helping him into the wheelchair he spoke.  
  
"I know you don't believe me, but maybe someday you will." He said. He gathered up his bag allowed himself to be pushed up to the front door. Terra's twin sister Sara had had a ramp built onto the side of the porch to that there grandfather could easily visit with out any problems. Terra rang the door bell, it didn't take long for them to hear from the other side,  
  
"Who is it?" Duo smiled and Terra rolled her eyes at his responce.  
  
"Death in disguise," he said. Instantly the door was flung open and a young girl with long, brown hair and violet eyes, just like her great grandfather jumped into Duo's lap.  
  
"Grampa Duo!" She exclaimed. Duo smiled down at her.  
  
"Katherine, how have you been?" He asked. The young girl explained that she had had the flu last week and that was why her mother wouldn't let her come and visit him. Duo and Terra where let in and soon they were all gathered in the living room. It didn't take long for Terra and Sara to head into the kitchen. While they where gone, Katherine insisted on showing her great grandpa a picture she had drawn of deathscyth. Even though it was due to her childish sence of reality at the moment, she was the only member of the family who believed Duo's storied about the war. And thus, was the only member of the family who believed the truth.  
  
"I'm going to go see how dinner is doing," Dave, Sara's husband said. He got up and headed into the kitchen. Duo motioned for Katherine to sit by him. He reached into his bag and pulled out the two envelopes.  
  
"Kat, I have a favor to ask you." The girl looked up at him with wide eyes. He showed her the envelopes. "I want you to take these," He said, "You can look at them if you want, but you probably wont understand. I will be gone soon and when you grow up I need you to find this man," He handed her a small piece of paper, on it was written the name and alias of Heero Yuy. "I want you to find him and I want you to give these envelopes to him." Katherine took the envelopes.  
  
"Why do you have to go?" She asked.   
  
"Because my old friends miss me and I miss them." He said, hugging the girl. Katherine hugged her great gandfather back.  
  
***  
  
That night after he had gone back to the home and was in bed. Duo fell asleep. He woke in the middle of the night, he was having trouble breathing. He pressed the call button and for half an hour the nurses and doctors attempted to make him comfortable. Terra showed up and when she walked into the room Duo motioned for her to come over.  
  
"Say good by to your sister for me. Katherine all ready knows I'm going." Terra nodded. He smiled up at her. "I want you to promise me one thing." Terra blinked.  
  
"Sure, anything," Duo motioned for her to come closer. In a whisper he said,  
  
"Promise me, that if you ever have twins, you won't give them names that rhyme." Terra was silent for a second. She blinked a couple of times and laughed.  
  
"Ok, I promis." She took a hold of his hand. "You don't like doing thing by the book do you grampa." Duo shook his head, trying to take another breath. He layed back in the bed an closed his eyes. Terra watched, Duo relaxed and stopped breathing. His hand went limp in hers.  
  
"I love you grampa, and so does the rest of the family." She said quietly. She bit her lip and tried not to cry. She new he would be upset if he new she was so close to tears. After all death was just another milestone in life.  
  
***  
  
*275 AC*  
  
Katherine had looked in the envelopes. Inside the one with her great grandfathers name on it was a file folder, and a couple of pictures of Deathscyth taken while it was being constructed. The file folder contained everything you would ever want to know about Duo, from his life on the streets of L2 to the disaster at Maxwell church. Everyone in the family knew about Maxwell Church, after all that was where there name had come from and Duo had been set on keeping that knowledge alive. Inside the other folder were the same items plus a death certificate. The pictures featured a gundam she had only glimpsed at before and the file folder told her everything she wanted to know about Chang Wufei, one of her dad's friends, including his heart attack at fifty-two.  
As soon as she had located the man her great grandfather had wanted her to find. She approched her mother, she had the envelops with her.  
  
"Mom, I need grampa Duo's death certificate. Or a copy of it at least." He mother looked back at her.  
  
"Now why on earth would you need that?" The woman asked her daughter.  
  
"Because I need it before I can deliver these to someone." Katherine replied, holding envelopes to her mother. The older woman took them and peeked inside Duo's envelope. She pulled out the file folder, opened it and read the first page. She was silent for a second.  
  
"Well I'll be, he wasn't lying after all." She said finnally, more to herself than anyone else. She looked up at her daughter. "You will have to see your aunt Terra about the death certificate. She will be quite surprised when she sees this though. She was the one who disbelieved him the most." Katherine smiled and took the envelopes back.  
  
"I suppose she will be surprised, I also suppose I should go call her." With that Katherine left the room. 


	6. Heero

Odin Lowe Junior, aka Heero Yuy, stared out the window at the gray sky. It has been ten years since he completed that last mission. Since then his condition had deteriorated. So much so that sometimes he thought that he was still a Gundam pilot. One afternoon, even, he awoke from a nap to the sound of someone's chair alarm going off and though it was his laptop.  
He pushed himself back and ever so slowly started towards his room. One of the nurses came up beside him.  
  
"Are you feeling tired?" He asked Heero,  
  
"Yes," the old man replied. He allowed the nurse to take the back of his chair and push him the rest of the way to his room.   
He was now unable to stand by himself, so the nurse helped Heero get his shoes off and get into bed. Heero slept until lunch. After eating enough to make the staff happy, he insisted on staying right where he was. He fell asleep again about half an hour after lunch. As he slept his breathing slowed...   
  
and then stopped, followed by his heart and Heero Yuy, aka Odin Lowe Junior, never woke up.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Ok that is it. The last chapter (even though it is exceedingly short) I hoped you like the story. To tell you the truth I think I was spending a little too much time at the hospital, I volunteer in the geriatric extended care unit and I came up with the first chapter after spending a whole lot of time there.   
  
Oh yeah, and a chair alarm is a little alarm on a persons wheelchair that goes off when they get up so that the nursing staff can make sure that residents who are too much of a fall risk don't actually get up with out help. Some of them make a really high pitched, continuious beep that hurts the ears (or mine at least) other make a 'beep beep beep...' that does sound kind of like Heero's Laptop.  
  
Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing, I like it when my ego gets fed ^_^ 


End file.
